Kaa and Miley
Kaa and Miley is a funny video from The Jungle Book stories written by Rudyard Kipling. Kaa is one of Mowgli's trusted mentors and friends. Contents * 1Kipling's Mowgli Stories * 2Disney films ** 2.1Disney animated films ** 2.21994 live-action film ** 2.32016 live-action film * 3Other appearances * 4References * 5See also * 6External links Kipling's Mowgli Storiesedit First introduced in the story "Kaa's Hunting" in The Jungle Book, Kaa is a huge and powerful snake, more than 100 years old and still in his prime. In "Kaa's Hunting", Bagheera and Baloo enlist Kaa's help to rescue Mowgli when the man-cub is kidnapped by Bandar-log (monkeys) and taken to an abandoned human city called the Cold Lairs. Kaa breaks down the wall of the building in which Mowgli is imprisoned and uses his serpentine hypnosis to draw the monkeys toward his waiting jaws. Bagheera and Baloo are also hypnotized, but Mowgli is immune because he is human and breaks the spell on his friends. In The Second Jungle Book, Kaa appears in the first half of the story "The King's Ankus". After Kaa and Mowgli spend some time relaxing, bathing and wrestling, Kaa persuades Mowgli to visit a treasure chamber guarded by an old cobra beneath the same Cold Lairs. The cobra tries to kill Mowgli but its venom has dried up. Mowgli takes a jeweled item away as a souvenir, not realizing the trouble it will cause them, and Kaa departs. In "Red Dog", Mowgli asks Kaa for help when his wolf pack is threatened by rampaging dholes (the red dogs of the title). Kaa goes into a trance so that he can search his century-long memory for a stratagem to defeat the dogs: With Kaa's help Mowgli tricks the dholes into attacking prematurely. Kaa takes no part in the resulting battle (obliquely citing his loyalty to the boy rather than to the wolves, who often caused Mowgli grief) but Mowgli and the wolves finally kill all the dholes, though not without grievous losses. In "The Spring Running", as the teenage Mowgli reluctantly prepares to leave the jungle for the last time, Kaa tells Mowgli that "it is hard to cast the skin," but Mowgli knows he must cast the skin of his old life in order to grow a new one. Kaa, Baloo and Bagheera sing for Mowgli in "The Outsong", a poem and the ending of "The Spring Running". Disney filmsedit Disney animated filmsedit In the 1967 Disney film, Kaa is markedly different from the Kipling character. A predator rather than a mentor, he twice manages to trap Mowgli in his coils in an attempt to eat him. He does this through the use of hypnotic eyes as opposed to the original version, in which he uses a serpentine dance to control his prey. Both of his attempts to eat Mowgli end in comical failure because he is interrupted right before he can swallow him. Kaa is depicted as cowardly, attempting to curry favor with Shere Khan whenever he is around. Voice actor Sterling Holloway decided to give Kaa a lisp, a condition that composers the Sherman Brothers brought into the character's song in The Jungle Book, "Trust in Me".1 This particular version of Kaa drew inspiration from previous Disney characters that followed a similar trope, such as Tick-Tock the Crocodile from Peter Pan and the Wolf from The Sword in the Stone. Both are fixated on a specific character (namely Captain Hook and Wart, respectively) as food and comically attempt to eat them throughout the film, without success. In The Jungle Book 2, Kaa, now voiced by Jim Cummings, reprising his role from Jungle Cubs, reappears in a smaller role. He is first seen attempting to eat the man-cub as Baloo and Mowgli reprise "The Bare Necessities", but is thwarted each time. He eventually gives up, swearing he will "never again associate with man-cubs". Kaa then comes across Shanti, who is lost in the jungle in search for Mowgli. He successfully hypnotizes her and attempts to eat her, but is stopped by Ranjan. He is last seen being interrogated by Shere Khan about Mowgli's whereabouts, lying to the tiger that the boy is heading for the swamp. Galleryedit First introduced in the story "Kaa's Hunting" in The Jungle Book, Kaa is a huge and powerful snake, more than still in his prime. Published: January 15, 2014 Miley Walks Over To The Jungle Herself at Night Category:Kaa and Galleries Category:Snakes, Nagas and Galleries